1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to modular office screens for providing movable sound-absorbing partitions for offices and the like. More particularly, the invention provides an improved construction of the interface components between the support leg and the rigid frame and provides adjustment thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various forms of detachable wall or screen partition systems are disclosed in the prior art and are used in commercial and residential environments. An example of a demountable partition system can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,696, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,222. The background environment of the present invention and the status of the prior art can be easily found from the inventor's earlier invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,382 and the references cited therein.
While the basic purpose and function of a modular office screen partition system is well-known in the prior art, there is still a continual demand and need for a competitive relatively inexpensive screen partition system that is adaptable to variations in floor structure and floor elevations. For example, it is highly desirable that each individual vertical support of a multi-modular screen partition system be relatively adjustable to permit the top edge of the screen partition system to be aligned and level. It is also highly desirable for the wall screens to be optionally capable of extending substantially to the floor level or to be positioned a distance off the floor depending upon a particular environment and application.
A designer in this field must realistically contend not only with the ornamental appearance of the modular unit, but also with the practical and limiting design considerations of economics in order to complete. Accordingly, there is a need in the prior art to provide a relatively economical and easily assembled construction that meets each of the above-identified demands.